


Cabbapple Sunset

by Odamaki



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Other, Pure Crack, and nothing but the crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odamaki/pseuds/Odamaki
Summary: A Cabbage/Pineapple fanfic because certain people on Tumblr are horrible enablers and I have zero self control. If any of my fics deserves a read and review, it's this one. I sold my soul to be able to write this kind of crap.





	Cabbapple Sunset

The cabbage knew it was a long way from home as soon as it hit the ground. It rolled beyond the crushing reach of the tyres and found itself on soft ground. Not that it mattered. In the war, the cabbage had been through more tough times than most vegetables could handle, and it had survived. 

Its outer leaves were bruised, it was true, but somehow in spite of all the hardship, its heart was as sweet and firm as the day it had left the aquaponic farm it had been raised in.

And it hoped that here at least, it could settle down without worrying some human was going to throw it at another of its kind. 

The cabbage leaned into the heavy gravity of Earth and rolled down the slope away from the road, first through scrub grass and then to its surprise the soil vanished altogether, leaving it on soft, shaded sands. 

It was not a bad place, although not the best growing conditions for a brassica. The cabbage could taste salt in the air, and a firm breeze ruffled its leaves. It would do until something better presented itself, the cabbage decided. It had been a long trip, and the cabbage wasn't in the mood to go on rolling around all night looking for a place to root. There was tomorrow, and it was beginning to realise it would need to adjust its expectations anyway. The comfortable beds of its past were literally and figuratively very far away now. 

'Life is a strugge, and then all too quickly it goes to see,' the cabbage reflected. 

It was still mulling over its plans and huffing a little carbon dioxide when the sand in front of it suddenly burst up into the air, and pattered down again over it. Rolling upward again, the cabbage found itself now in a divot of sand, the twin of a second divot equally occupied. 

'Goodness!' thought the startled cabbage. It was not sure who its neighbour was, only that it was not a brassica, nor even a nightshade. In any case, the other botanic was too bewildered by its precipitation down nearly on top of the cabbage to communicate anything more than apology. It bristled in alarm, emitting a sweet fragrance and in doing so revealed itself to be a fruit. 

"What happened?" 

"I hardly know!" 

The fruit was rather raw, the cabbage felt, and perhaps with good reason. It showed signs of being freshly plucked, and no young fruit could expect to find itself literally thrown into such rude circumstances. An approaching vibration in the sand warned of trouble still to come. 

"Oh, my leaves. Not again!" the fruit cried, helplessly.

"What is it? Humans? Again?" The cabbage tightened itself up, ready for anything, but what came next was beyond its powers of comprehension. A monster, eight-footed, two headed,  two bodied, baying and thundering down on them. It's breath was so rich in carbon dioxide that the very snuffling and shoving of its mouth made the cabbage nearly drunk. 

It was aware, however, of human voices in the distance. Humans! 

"Leave us alone!" the cabbage cried. 

"It's no use!" the fruit said, "It will take me again. Oh, good luck to you. May it not notice you!" 

The beast barked, and the  human was there, stooping, clasing the fruit around the middle. "Tell me who you are?" The cabbage pleaded. It could not let this parting happen without knowing. 

"I am a pineapple," the fruit replied, lifted into the air. The human whistled, drawing its arm back. The beasts voiced again, leaping and then the pineapple was gone, vanished in a long shadow in the deep orange of the sky. 

"Humans!" the cabbage sobbed, bitterly. No more. No, it would not linger. It would not set root or seed nor ever stop rolling. Not until he had found it well again, or else exacted its revenge. 

"Pineapple," the cabbage whispered, feeling out the exotic nature of the name. "Wait for me. I will find you!"  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cabbapple Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211340) by [FadedSepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia)




End file.
